PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship II: Quest for Erebor
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: After Gandalf learned about the origins of Rescue Team Fellowship, Jeffrey and his team joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield on a quest.
1. The Quest

Jeffrey was a human who turned into a Machop, a Fighting PokeMon resembling a humanoid three-crested lizard, when entering into a world of PokeMon. He and Pikachu, an Electric PokeMon appeared like a mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail, started a rescue team called Fellowship. After numerous adventures and rescue mission, he and Pikachu began a new adventure taking Gardevoir and Celebii. Gardevoir was a Psychic PokeMon resembling a humanoid with a flowing gown covering her legs, red horns on her chest and back, green hair obscuring most of her face except for her green eyes, and long slender green arms. Celebii was a Grass and Psychic PokeMon appeared like a green sprite with antenna.

They entered Bree and met Gandalf the Grey in the inn called Prancing Pony. As Jeffrey and his team told the old man about the origins of Rescue Team Fellowship, the old man also told them some of Middle-earth's history. They saw someone entering the inn afterwards.

"That is one short human," Gardevoir commented on his height.

"It's a dwarf," said the Machop.

"It's him," Gandalf spoke as he recognized him.

"You know him?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes, wait here," said the old man.

The woman who helped running the inn gave the dwarf the food he ordered. The PokeMon and the dwarf saw two men were staring at him.

"I don't think those men are friendly," Gardevoir could tell based on how the men were staring at the dwarf.

The men got off from their seats and were walking slowly to the dwarf. He knew the men were assassins and prepared to defend himself.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf got to the dwarf before the men.

"That was a close one," said Jeffrey.

"I'll have the same," the old man said to the woman. "I should be introducing myself, my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are," said the dwarf.

"Gandalf is famous," Gardevoir said to her friends using telepathy.

"I don't think he's just a regular old man," Jeffrey whispered.

"Well, now. This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

Gandalf asked the dwarf as he knew his name.

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him," Thorin replied.

"Ah Thrain," Gandalf sighed.

"You're like the others? You think he's dead?"

"I was not at the battle of Moria."

"No, but I was," Thorin began recalling his past. "My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led the charge towards the Dimrill Gate, he never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me, he's one of the fallen. But in the end of the battle, I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My father was not among the dead."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

"The ring your grandfather wore. One of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago … What became of it?"

"He gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he went missing …"

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf took out a leaf-shaped sheet, "One of them was carrying a message. It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

"Wonder who hated Thorin very much," Jeffrey whispered.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug," Thorin reminded Gandalf.

Two men who had been staring at Thorin left the inn.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf spoke in a willing-to-help tone.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar," Gandalf came up with a solution. "Also, I came across a group of what you have never seen before; they could be of great help."

"What and who would that be?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf waved at Jeffrey and his team signaling them to come over. "Thorin, this is Jeffrey the Machop, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebii. They are PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship." The old man introduced the PokeMon to the dwarf. "Jeffrey, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Celebii; this is Thorin Oakenshield."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Oakenshield," said Jeffrey offering a handshake.

"A rescue team? Looks more like a group of travelers, call me Thorin," Thorin spoke in a sarcastic tone and shook Jeffrey's hand. "Have you done some fighting before?"

"Of course, we fought other PokeMon using moves," the Fighting PokeMon replied.

"No weapons?" the dwarf was surprised.

"No weapons," Gardevoir confirmed.

"Show me what you got," Thorin requested.

Pikachu demonstrated Thunderbolt, Celebii and Gardevoir showed off Psychic attack, and Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch. This caught the crowd's attention.

"Impressive," Thorin commented. "It will take more than just bare hands to kill a dragon."

"Especially when it's a Flying type," said Jeffrey.

"It's going to be a challenge for Pikachu and I," Gardevoir spoke as Team Fellowship should not underestimate Smaug.

"I would like to see both of you try," said Thorin. "What about Celebii?"

"He's vulnerable to Fire attacks since he's Grass type," Jeffrey replied.

"That makes sense," said the dwarf.

Afterwards, the man and woman who ran the inn gave the PokeMon team a room for them to stay for the night.


	2. Merry Gathering

Gandalf had already chosen who would be the burglar of the company: a creature that the PokeMon had never heard of, a hobbit Bilbo Baggins. The old man had known Bilbo, son of Belladonna Took, for a long time since the hobbit was a child. Gandalf annually brought fireworks to the hobbits' home, the Shire, for celebration. The old man went to Bag End where Bilbo wished him a good morning. It was a hole built like a comfortable home under the hill. The old man spoke of an adventure but Bilbo did not want any. After Gandalf said "I shall inform the others" without saying who, Bilbo did not want a party in his home then said "Good morning" before going back inside. The old man left a mark at his door before leaving to tell the others.

* * *

><p>At night after Bilbo had his supper, Jeffrey and his team arrived at the entrance as they saw the mark. They rang the doorbell and Bilbo answered. He saw strange creatures he had never seen before.<p>

"This is Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebii. I'm Jeffrey the Machop. Are you Mr. Baggins Gandalf told us about?" Jeffrey introduced himself and his team then asked.

"You're talking to the right Hobbit, call me Bilbo," the hobbit replied.

"Can we come in?" Gardevoir asked.

"Sure," Bilbo let the PokeMon in. After they took their seats, Bilbo asked out of curiosity. "What are you exactly?"

"We're PokeMon with different types. I'm Fighting type, Pikachu is Electric, Gardevoir is Psychic, Celebii is Grass and Psychic. We're Team Fellowship," said Jeffrey.

"Sounds like a good name for your team," Bilbo commented.

"What is the culture of hobbits?" the Machop asked.

From Bilbo, the PokeMon learned that hobbits farmed and lived a peaceful life.

The doorbell rang, "Be right back," Bilbo spoke as he answered the door.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" the hobbit asked.

"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin replied.

The hobbit knew who told them and became annoyed when he had to cook more for unexpected guests. Dwalin turned out to be a dwarf as he did not have problems going through Bag End after entering.

"Are you Team Fellowship?" Dwalin asked the creatures he had never seen before.

"That's us, it's nice meeting you," said Jeffrey.

"Same here," said the dwarf.

"Who else is coming?" Gardevoir asked.

"You'll find out," Dwalin dodged the question.

The doorbell rang and Bilbo answered. The PokeMon heard, "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later."

"Hm?"

"Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Biblo asked in a confused tone.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother," it turned out to be another dwarf shorter with white hair and beard.

"By my beard… you're shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin turned to Balin as they chuckled.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said then the two brothers laughed. They placed their hands on each other's shoulders then banged their foreheads without hurting each other.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo spoke but was ignored by the two dwarves.

"Bilbo doesn't seem to enjoy the company with dwarves," Gardevoir muttered.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as the two brothers searched the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo said to the dwarves but was ignored.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's cheese. Gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo attempted to speak up and managed to catch the two brothers' attention.

"Apology accepted," Balin said to the hobbit. "Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint," Balin turned to his brother.

The doorbell rang again and this time, "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service."

"You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo spoke as he did not want any more uninvited guests he did not know.

"What. Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

"No, nothing's been canceled."

"That's a relief," a pair of younger dwarves entered.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place."

"Yeah. Did you do it yourself?"

"What? No, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered.

"That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" the hobbit said to the other young dwarf who was scratching the bottom of his boot with a box.

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand," said Dwalin.

"Mr. Dwalin. Ha, ha."

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in," said Balin.

"I never any creature as magnificent as the four of you," said Kili.

"We're PokeMon, it's nice meeting you," Jeffrey spoke as he shook the hands of the younger dwarves.

"You're one pretty PokeMon," Kili said to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu spoke in a glad tone.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as he was holding Fili's sword and daggers.

The doorbell rang and Bilbo was even more irritated.

He placed the weapons down and shouted, "No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are already four Dwarves and four PokeMon in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste."

He opened the door and eight more dwarves fell in.

"Get off, you big lump!" a dwarf yelled.

"Gandalf," the hobbit muttered as he saw the wizard.

Bilbo began to have difficulty dealing with unexpected and unwanted guests in his home as the dwarves took whatever they could find out of his pantry. "Excuse me, that's my chicken," Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf. "That's my wine, excuse me."

The dwarf who took the wine began saying something that the hobbit and the PokeMon did not understand.

"What does that mean?" Jeffrey asked.

"He's got an injury," said another dwarf.

"You mean the axe on his head?" Bilbo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dead? No, only between his ears. His legs work fine," the dwarf clarified.

"Those are my pri-! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back. Not the jam, please," the hobbit continued to have difficulties with those dwarves.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke in a doubtful tone as he was watching Bilbo.

"Poor Bilbo," Gardevoir commented.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," said another dwarf wearing a cap who was a relative to the corpulent one and Bilbo sighed.

The Hobbit turned to another dwarf holding a chair, "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair - No, so is that. Take it back, please."

"I cannot hear what you're saying," said the dwarf pointing to his ear.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on," Bilbo took dwarf to put back the antique. "That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down."

Another dwarf said to Gandalf, "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" the dwarf spoke as he poured liquid from a teapot into two mugs.

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," the old man decline politely.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dori, can we try some of the chamomile?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sure," Dori poured four cups for the PokeMon to try.

"Pikachu, pi," Pikachu spoke as it liked the drink.

"It's great," said the Machop and Dori smiled.

"Whoop! Mind out," said another dwarf who bumped into Gandalf.

"Yes. Ah," the wizard accidentally bumped his head into a chandelier. "Uh, Fili, Kili. Uh… Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!"

"No. Not my prizewinners, thank you," said Bilbo as he took the basket of tomatoes. "No, thank you."

Another dwarf said to Gandalf in a language the PokeMon did not understand.

"Pika?" Pikachu spoke as he wondered what the dwarf was saying.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf said to the dwarf as he seemed to know their language. "We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"Is Thorin coming?" Gardevoir asked.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin answered and Gandalf heard it.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet," Dori spoke as he handed the little glass of red wine.

"Oh. Cheers," as the old man drank it.

"Bombur's on his second leg of lamb already," said a red-haired dwarf.

The twelve dwarves and the PokeMon began having their dinner using whatever they could make.

"No chance. Not from that distance," said Dwalin.

"Wanna bet? Bombur, catch!" said Bofur as he tossed a bun to Bombur who was corpulent among the dwarves. The bun landed on Bombur's mouth causing everybody cheered.

"I'll help you with that," Gandalf spoke as he passed a plate of tomatoes.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked as he passed mugs of beer to the dwarves.

"We can try some of those," said Jeffrey as Fili gave some of mugs to the PokeMon.

"I said have another drink. Here you go," Dwalin spoke as he poured ale into the deaf dwarf through the pipe. He blew the pipe squirting the ale out of it.

"Ale on the count of three!" said Bofur as the dwarves touched their mugs into each other's.

"One, two… Up!" said Kili.

"Pika," Pikachu spoke in a drunk tone.

"It's making me feel tipsy," said Gardevoir.

"Me too," said Celebii.

"Can't hold on to your drink?" Bofur spoke in a sarcastic tone to the PokeMon.

Nori belched followed by another dwarf who also belched.

"I knew you had it in you!" said Bofur.

After dinner, the PokeMon helped out with the dishes while Bombur continued eating. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth," said Bilbo as he took a piece of cloth off from Bofur's hands.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur spoke according to what he saw.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet," the Hobbit clarified.

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," said Bofur.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves! The PokeMon are better!" Bilbo muttered in a rather irritated tone.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" the Hobbit answered.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," said the wizard.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing. Is this a meeting or a party in my house?" Bilbo spoke about the mess they made.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" a dwarf asked.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," Fili took it then tossed it to his brother. Kili then threw dishes like Frisbees to Bifur.

"Take that back. Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo shouted.

The other dwarves except Bombur used the knives and forks as drumsticks.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo said to the dwarves.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks._

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._"

The dwarves and Jeffrey except Bifur, Bombur, and Ori began singing. Bifur and Pikachu was busy with the pots, while Ori and Celebii caught the plates. Gardevoir was busy with the cleaning.

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor._

_Splash the wine on every door._

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl._

_Pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you're finished, if they are whole._

_Send them down the hall to roll._"

Ori carried the "tower" of bowls, dishes, and mug. Jeffrey took some of the bowls, dishes, and mug to help the dwarf making it easier. The dwarves tossed and cleaned the dishes while singing simultaneously. Bofur played the flute and another dwarf blew the teapot. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_," the dwarves finished their song.

"Bilbo," Gandalf muttered showing him the table full of cleaned dishes.

There was knocking on the door, "He is here," Gandalf knew who it was.

"It's Thorin," Jeffrey muttered.

The wizard answered the door and Thorin said, "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark and some strange craft on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo spoke without checking it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf clarified.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield," the wizard introduced the Hobbit to the dwarf prince.

"So… this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin said to Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" the dwarf prince asked.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant," the hobbit did not seem to know the answer.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin commented on the first impression of Bilbo. The dwarves all chuckled.

"Talk about being a novice," the Machop muttered.

"It's good to see you four again," Thorin said to the PokeMon.

"It's good to see you too," said Jeffrey.

The dwarves made a portion of dinner for the prince and everybody gathered.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin answered.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested. "Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak," he took out a small map.

Bilbo carried a candle and muttered, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents… and the portents say it is time," said Gloin the red-haired dwarf.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end." said Oin the deaf dwarf who was Gloin's brother.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"It's a real fire-breathing dragon called Smaug," Jeffrey replied.

"Or Smaug the Terrible… chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur elaborated.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," said the Hobbit.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori spoke in a bold tone and stood up.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori praised.

"Sit down," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori back to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us… but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best… nor brightest," Balin spoke with concern.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin spoke as he had difficulty of hearing.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf," said Fili.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard and four PokeMon in our company. Gandalf, Jeffrey and his team will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time," Kili spoke as he had confidence on the PokeMon causing them to be flustered.

"Wait a minute, you're a wizard?" Jeffrey asked in a surprise tone. The rest of his team was surprised.

"It's true I'm a wizard," Gandalf admitted.

"So that's what makes you famous," said the Machop.

"You PokeMon should have known that earlier," said Thorin.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say—" Gandalf attempted to clarify.

"How many, then?" Dori asked cutting him off.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf coughed.

"Go on. Give us a number," said Dori. "Jeffrey, how many dragons have you and your team killed?"

"To be honest with you all, we never fought actual dragons before. There are PokeMon that are Dragon type," said Jeffrey.

"Dragon PokeMon?" Kili spoke in a surprised tone.

"PokeMon that are Dragon type shared similar physical characteristics like flaming breathe with the dragons here. The difference is that Dragon PokeMon are not evil, they don't mean death and destruction," Gardevoir clarified.

"Are the Dragon type PokeMon fond of precious metals?" Bofur asked.

"They're not," the Machop replied.

"Good to hear," Thorin spoke in a serious tone. "I remember you said that Smaug will be a challenge to Pikachu and Gardevoir."

"It's true. I don't stand a chance against a Flying type and Celebi is vulnerable to Smaug's fire breathe," said Jeffrey.

"What types are you?" Balin asked.

"I'm Fighting type as I know martial arts, Pikachu's Electric, Gardevoir's Psychic, and Celebii is both Grass and Psychic type," the Machop replied.

"If we have read these signs… do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin spoke in a rallying tone.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded him.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf took out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard answered handing the key to Thorin to the wonderment of the dwarves, the men, and the hobbit.

"If there is a key… there must be a door," said Fili.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls," the wizard said as he could read the symbols on the small map.

"There's another way in," said Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf spoke according to fact and plan.

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," said Bilbo.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked instead of answering the question.

"He said he's an expert. Hey," said Oin.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo clarified.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin spoke with concern.

"Nope."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle fold who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin had a point.

"He's just fine," said Fili.

"Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf and Man… the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf spoke up.

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin seemed to agree with the wizard.

"No, no," said Bilbo.

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered.

"We're in. We're off," said Bofur.

"It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses… time required, remuneration… funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin spoke as he took out a paper and it was passed to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" asked the hobbit and he read the paper.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin spoke as he knew that the group especially the Hobbit would be facing danger.

"Understood," said Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," the dwarf prince said the Bilbo would put his life at risk like the others in his company.

"Agreed."

When Bilbo read to "incineration", Bofur clarified, "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Bilbo replied and took a deep breath. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," said Bofur.

"Air, I need air," Bilbo spoke as he could not take it anymore.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm. Nope," Bilbo feigned faint.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf spoke in a tone that seemed ironic.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," said the hobbit.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf made a reminder. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End," Bilbo spoke in a reluctant tone.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf knew about Bilbo's family tree.

"Yes."

"Yes, well, he could."

"In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time," the PokeMon heard Gandalf recalled a history event when a war came to the hobbits.

"Never thought the hobbits had been in a war," Jeffrey muttered.

"I do believe you made that up," said Bilbo to Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same. That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," said Bilbo then he walked off.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin spoke as he saw Bilbo walking off.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," said Thorin.

"Old and new warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves along with the four PokeMon over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin showed the key.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

The PokeMon heard another song,

"_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep,_

_And caverns old,_

_We must away,_

_Ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold,_

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_."


	3. Orc Threat

The next morning, Jeffrey and his team shared a horse as they were traveling with Thorin and company. The dwarves were on ponies and Gandalf was on a horse.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," Dori muttered.

"That's true enough," Gloin seemed to agree.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori muttered.

"Guys, he'll come," said Gardevoir.

"What makes you say that?" Thorin asked.

"Wait!" it was Bilbo who was catching up to the group. "Wait."

"Whoa, whoa," Thorin uttered.

"I signed it," said the hobbit holding the contract. "Here," Bilbo spoke as he gave the contract to Balin.

The dwarf took out his glasses and had a look, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins… to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Glad that you made it in time," said Jeffrey.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" Bilbo declined politely until he was picked up then placed into the back of a pony.

On the road, Oin called out, "Come on, Nori. Pay up." The dwarf tossed a small bag to Oin, and then he passed it to Kili.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," the wizard answered.

"And what did you think?"

"Well…" he caught the small bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he replied.

Bilbo sneezed, "It's horse hair. Having a reaction."

"Pika," Pikachu muttered.

"I guess he's allergic to horse," Jeffrey said to Pikachu.

"No, wait, wait, stop. Stop! We have to turn around," the hobbit caught everybody's attention.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo seemed to have left it at his home.

"Here. Use this," Bofur tossed a piece of cloth to Bilbo.

"Move on," Thorin ordered.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," Gandalf said.

At one point everybody rested with Fili and Kili awake watching over along with Gandalf smoking his pipe. Pikachu woke up as he heard screeching and urgently tapped Jeffrey.

"What is it Pikachu?" the Machop asked.

"Pika, pika," said the mouse PokeMon.

"You're saying you heard something?" Jeffrey asked.

"What's that?" Gardevoir spoke as she woke up.

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili answered but did not describe what they looked like.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin was not amused.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said to Thorin. The dwarf prince walked off staring at the horizon.

"Something's bothering Thorin," Gardevoir spoke as she sensed something in his mind.

"Don't mind him, fellas. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs," Balin woke up and said to Kili.

"What did they do to him?" Jeffrey asked.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king," Balin recalled a battle.

"This is terrible," Gardevoir commented.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished recalling the battle.

"Pika," Pikachu's eyes flooded with tears when hearing the story.

"What a tragedy," Gardevoir commented as she was about to cry.

The other dwarves woke up and Thorin turned to face them.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered in a bitter tone.

Far from a distance across a chasm, orcs riding large wolf-like creatures found Thorin and company. In a discussion, the orcs saw creatures they had never seen before were helping the dwarves. The one thing that came to the orcs' minds were, "We'll see about that. Give us what you got."


	4. The Stone Trolls

Thorin and company continued traveling during a rainy day. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard," Gandalf spoke and decided not to interfere with nature.

"Are there other wizards?" Jeffrey asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf answered partially.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," the wizard completed the answer.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf gave the group what he knew.

When Thorin and company across a broken abandoned house, the dwarf prince announced, "We'll camp here for the night." He ordered, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf commented on the building.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going," Thorin gave orders to the two dwarves.

"Aye. Right you are," Oin replied.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf announced.

"I have told you already… I will not go near that place," Thorin spoke in a disdainful tone.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father," the dwarf prince spoke in a bitter tone as he would never forget that the elves especially Thranduil and Elrond gave no assistance to the dwarves.

"You're neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," said Thorin causing the wizard to walk off.

Gardevoir heard the conversation and knew the dwarf prince must had done something causing Gandalf to walk off.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the wizard replied.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned further.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," the wizard answered in an uneasy tone. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin said to the corpulent dwarf.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin but the dwarf did not answer.

"He will after he calmed down," said Gardevoir.

Hours later, the dwarves cooked a stew for everybody except for Gandalf who had not returned. "He's been a long time," Bilbo muttered.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads," Bofur spoke as he handed two bowls of stew so that Bilbo could hand them to Fili and Kili who were guarding the ponies.

"Stop it. You've had plenty," Bofur said to Bombur.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse," said Gloin.

"Dori could've cooked it. Ha-ha-ha," said Nori.

"Hilarious," said Dori and there was laughter.

After the dwarves and PokeMon had the stew, Bilbo had not returned.

"What's taking Bilbo so long?" Bofur asked.

"Something's not right," Jeffrey spoke with certainty. He and his team went to check with Fili and Kili.

They found the young dwarves finished their stew, "Fili, Kili, have you seen Bilbo?"

"We've encountered a problem. A Mountain Troll had carried four of our ponies to its lair and we sent Bilbo there," said Fili.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, they won't see Bilbo because he's small," said Kili.

"I told him to hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if he runs into trouble," Fili recalled what he told the hobbit.

"Trolls, this is getting interesting," Gardevoir muttered.

"I'll go back and tell the others, the rest of you wait here," Jeffrey ordered. The Machop hurried back to inform the others; he and the dwarves were armed heading to Fili and Kili's location.

As they crept closer to the troll's lair, they heard screaming, "Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around."

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?"

"Pika," Pikachu spoke a horrified tone.

The PokeMon and the dwarves heard, "I'm a burglar—Uh, Hobbit."

"A burglar Hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try." Bilbo tried to escape but the trolls blocked him.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned," said a troll holding a spatula which he slammed Bilbo with.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," said another troll holding the hobbit at knife point.

Bilbo tried to run off, "Grab him!" a troll ordered.

"He's too quick," another troll spoke as he failed.

"Right. Come here, you little— Gotcha," the troll holding the knife succeeded catching Bilbo.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the troll asked in a threatening tone.

"No," Bilbo replied.

"He's lying," a troll could tell.

"No, I'm not!" the hobbit spoke with resistance.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

At that second Kili ran out and slashed the troll with his sword then shouted, "Drop him!"

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo turned to Kili.

"I said… drop him." This caused the troll to throw the hobbit at the young dwarf. The dwarves ran out and fought but the PokeMon watched the scene. The trolls wore nothing but a linen cloth and had a height of a truck.

"Get the sacks! Stick them in the sacks!" a troll shouted. The three trolls found themselves clubbed, slashed, and hacked. Ori used a child's catapult fire small rocks at a troll. The dwarves had to free their friends and family members if a troll grabbed any of them. Bilbo took a sickle-like tool to free the ponies but was caught by two trolls.

"Come on! Get up!" Kili shouted. "Bilbo! Don't!"

"Lay down your arms… or we'll rip his off," a troll threatened the 13 dwarves. They complied throwing their weapons down to the ground so that the trolls could put them into sacks.

"Oh no," Gardevoir whispered.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori shouted as he, Dori, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, and Bifur were tied up into a bundle being roasted. One troll was turning them.

The trolls talked amongst each other, "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice."

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked.

"Untie me, mister," said Bombur.

"Eat someone your own size," said Gloin.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as he wanted to help. Jeffrey placed his hand on Pikachu's mouth followed by a "Shhh."

"We need a plan," Jeffrey whispered.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," said a troll.

"I think sunlight is their weakness, we need a distraction plan," the Machop whispered to his team.

"Wait!" Bilbo stood up and got the trolls' attention. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits," said Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that mean? Us?" Bofur asked in a baffled tone.

"Those trolls aren't worth to negotiate with," Gardevoir commented.

"I mean with the seasoning," Bilbo began talking to the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traiter!" Gloin shouted.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up. Let the … fur-ger-bur-blur Hobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um …"

"Yes, tell us the secret. Come on. Tell us the secret."

"The secret is to … skin them first."

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"We'll get you, you little …" Gloin shouted.

"I won't forget that, I won't forget it," Dwalin spoke as he pointed at the hobbit.

"Bilbo's been trying to think of ways to discourage the trolls," Gardevoir spoke as she could read his mind.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scoff them I say, with boots and all," a troll took what Bilbo said as irrelevant.

"He's right. Nothing bit of a raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy," a troll picked up Bombur who was frightened.

"Not that one. He's infected," the hobbit caught the troll's attention.

"Huh?"

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his tubes," said Bilbo causing the troll to drop Bombur. "In fact, they all have … they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites …" Kili shouted angrily at Bilbo.

Thorin kicked Kili quieting everybody and knew that Bilbo was discouraging the trolls.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites got huge," said Kili.

The PokeMon giggled so that the trolls would not hear them laughing.

"We're riddled," said Kili.

"Yes are riddled," said Ori.

"Yes, we are riddled exactly," said Dori.

"What would have us do, then? Let them all go?" a troll walked to Bilbo.

"That's right! Let them go or we'll have to take on you three," Jeffrey spoke bravely and his team came out.

"What are you four?" a troll asked.

Pikachu used Double Team creating copies of itself and Jeffrey prepared his Vital Throw followed by Leer and Focus Energy.

"You think you can scare us, lizard," said a troll.

"There are too many rats," a troll spoke in a confused tone looking at a lot of Pikachu.

Pikachu gave the three trolls a shock with Thunderbolt while Gardevoir and Celebii used Psychic attack on the two of the trolls. "I'm getting a headache," one of the trolls muttered.

"So that's what a Psychic attack is," Thorin muttered.

A troll attempted to grab Jeffrey and the PokeMon dodged it. The Machop grabbed the troll's wrist and gave it a flip. He managed to pick up the troll and threw it to another. The dwarves and the hobbit could not believe their eyes. "Get off from me!" said a troll.

"The dawn will take you all," it was Gandalf standing on top of a boulder after the trolls got up.

"Who's that?" a troll asked seeing the wizard.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

The wizard broke the boulder with his staff so that the sunlight turned the trolls into stone causing the dwarves to cheer.

"Oh get your foot out of my back!" said Dwalin.

Gandalf freed everybody and Thorin asked, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar. That is one show that Team Fellowship pulled out."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ooh. Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf showed everybody to the cave where there was a horrible stench due to the food scrapes left by the trolls. "Oh, what's that stench?" asked Nori.

"Pika," Pikachu held its nose.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf answered as he led the PokeMon, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, and Thorin.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," Bofur spoke as he saw coins lying on the ground.

"Anyone could take it," said Nori.

"Agreed. Nori," said Gloin.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

Thorin came across three swords, "These swords were not made by any Troll."

"Nor were they made any smith among Men," said Gandalf.

"Who made those?" Jeffrey asked.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade," the wizard answered as he took part of the blade out of the sheath.

"What age is it now?" Gardevoir asked.

"Now is the third age," said Gandalf. "Jeffrey, you can have this."

"I never thought I have to use a sword," the Machop spoke in an uneasy tone when he received the sword.

"I hope you don't have to. You cannot always rely on your bare hands to fight," said the wizard.

"Set it down," said Bofur as the chest was to be buried.

"That's good," said Gloin.

"All right, come on. Quick."

"We're making a long-term deposit," said Gloin.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori," Thorin ordered.

Gandalf found a short sword forged by the elves and he knew it would suit a hobbit. "Bilbo."

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf handed the short sword.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."


	5. The Great East Road

"Something's coming!" said Thorin.

"Gandalf," said Bilbo.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" the wizard ordered. Jeffrey drew out his sword for the first time.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the bushes. There was a short bearded man wearing brown who was driving the sled and Gandalf recognized him as Radagast the Brown.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast spoke in a shaken tone.

"Yes?"

Before he could say what he was about to say, "Oh. Just give me a minute."

"Something must have happened to him," Gardevoir read Radagast's mind.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue," Radagast felt there was something in his tongue. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old … stick insect." Gandalf took out of Radagast's mouth.

"Pika," Pikachu muttered.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs," the brown wizard told the grey wizard what happened.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," Radagast spoke in an irritated tone.

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf spoke with what he knew about that place.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there … such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits … of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness … a Necromancer has come," Radagast recalled in a shaken tone. "Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves," Gandalf wiped the mouth piece of his pipe clean for Radagast to smoke. "And out," as Radagast exhaled.

"A necromancer and giant spiders, this is getting weird," Jeffrey muttered.

"Giant spiders remind me of Ariados," Gardevoir muttered.

"I don't think it will be as simple as Ariados," said the Machop.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf questioned and received an item wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"That is not … from the world of the living," Radagast answered. Something caught everybody's attention.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied.

Pikachu spotted a large wolf-like creature running towards Jeffrey and gave it a Thunder.

"What is that?" Jeffrey asked. He drew his sword and decapitated the creature. To the PokeMon's horror, he made his first actual kill. Killing was in fact different from making a PokeMon faint. The blade was stained with blood.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin ordered.

The young dwarf fired an arrow at another of the wolf-like creature and Dwalin finished it with his warhammer.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin spoke as he knew what those creatures were.

"Orc pack?" the hobbit asked.

Gandalf demanded, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin spoke with certainty.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke of their next move.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted," said Ori as he and Bifur rejoined the group.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke as he decided to help Thorin and company.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast spoke with determination.

Wargs howled and began chasing Radagast who said, "Come on! Come on! Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Some of the Wargs were used as steads to orcs.

"Come on," Gandalf led everybody hiding from boulder to boulder.

Radagast dodged an attack causing the warg rider to slip and fell.

"Stay together," Gandalf spoke quietly.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

Radagast ducked under a boulder and an orc bumped into it causing him to fall off.

"Ori, no! Get back," Thorin spoke as he dragged the dwarf back into hiding.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf directed everybody to move.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded.

Gandalf did not have time to answer and the dwarf prince had to follow.

One of the orcs sniffed them and had his warg to begin searching them. He drew out his sword. Thorin and Kili eyed each other, and then the young dwarf fired an arrow at the warg. The next arrow was on that orc who survived the shot.

The warg screeches drew the rest to the location of Thorin and company, "Pika. Pika," said Pikachu.

"Now we're drawing attention," said Jeffrey.

Gardevoir killed her first warg with her Psychic attack aimed directly at its brain and it made her felt uneasy. Jeffrey this time unleashed his Dynamic Punch sending the orc zooming far away and such force was sufficient to kill an orc.

"Ooooh," the dwarves and the hobbit covered their mouths.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as Thorin and company ran across the plains.

"There they are!" Gloin spotted the wargs and the orcs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf spoke of a direction that everybody went on.

When the orcs and wargs caught up, "There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted and young dwarf fired arrows at the orcs.

"Show them no mercy everybody. We won't receive any," Jeffrey said to his team.

Gardevoir and Celebi began using Psychic attacks on the orcs and wargs at a distance. The Psychic PokeMon aimed their psychic powers directly at the brains of the orcs and wargs destroying them. Pikachu electrocuted every orc and warg using Thunderbolt.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin shouted.

"He'll never do that to us," Jeffrey shouted to counter the statement.

"How can you tell?!" Dwalin asked.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as he drew out the sword he took from the troll hoard.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf appeared from a cluster of rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered as the group all ran to the cluster. "Quickly! All of you!"

"Come on!" shouted Bofur as he slid into a tunnel.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered as Bilbo was next followed by the other dwarves. The dwarf prince slashed a warg and Jeffrey slashed another warg.

"Kili! Pikachu! Gardevoir! Celebi! Run!" Thorin caught the attention of the four. Kili, Thorin, and Team Fellowship were the last to slide in.

A horn was sounded followed by the galloping of hooves. A battalion of horsemen equipped with lances and bows engaged the wargs and orcs. Screeches along with sounds of stabbing and piercing were heard by everybody. One of the slain orcs landed on the cluster of rocks and rolled in right in front of Thorin and company. Gandalf confirmed that the orc was dead and Thorin pulled out the arrow from his neck.

"Elves," Thorin could tell.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course," said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered.

"Come on now, brother," said Gloin.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked.

"You can feel it?" the wizard responded.

"Yes, it feels like … well, it feels like magic," said the hobbit.

"That's exactly what it is – a very powerful magic," Gandalf spoke with certainty.

"Pika," Pikachu spoke as it wondered.

"There's light ahead," said Dwalin.

Team Fellowship felt uneasy about killing for the first time.

* * *

><p>The remaining orcs and wargs fled back to their master who was in fact Azog the Defiler who survived the battle in Moria. The pale orc now had a wicked metal claw to replace the left hand he had lost to Thorin. His subordinate reported the involvement of four creatures they had never seen before: a three-crested lizard that could fight with bare hands, a mouse that had lightning powers, and two others that could destroy brains. He also told the pale orc about the ambush by elves. Azog stabbed his subordinate on the throat with his claw and had the body to be feasted by wargs. Team Fellowship had subsequently earned the hatred from Azog the Defiler who wanted their heads also. He decided to lead the hunt for Thorin and company himself as well as thinking that killing those creatures was like killing children.<p> 


	6. Rivendell

Team Fellowship, Gandalf, and 13 dwarves went through the passage to a valley with magnificent architectures.

"It's beautiful," Jeffrey muttered.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf introduced the place.

"Rivendell," Bilbo spoke as he knew the name.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea," said the wizard.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf spoke clearly to the dwarf prince.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin spoke as he did not trust the elves.

"Can you put your past aside," Gardevoir said to the dwarf prince in a serious tone.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," the wizard spoke clearly and led Thorin's company in.

After they crossed a bridge, an elf approached them, "Mithrandir."

"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf recognized him.

"Pika pika," Pikachu spoke in an excited tone.

"We're going to see elves," Jeffrey said to his team.

The elf spoke in a language to Gandalf that the dwarves, hobbit, and PokeMon did not understand.

The wizard knew elvish language and spoke to Lindir in common tongue, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir in common language.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and there was a horn.

A large battalion of horse-riding elves began crossing the bridge and Thorin ordered, "Close ranks!" Bofur pulled Bilbo in while the others gathered in formation as the riders surrounded them. The dwarves all snarled at the riders.

"Gandalf," said the leader of the battalion in common language.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard recognized him and then spoke in elvish.

Elrond spoke in elvish to Gandalf as he dismounted then gave the wizard a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us," said the wizard.

"I never seen such magnificent creatures before," Elrond turned to Team Fellowship speaking in common language.

"My name is Jeffrey, I'm a Machop. This is Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebii. We're PokeMon," Jeffrey introduced himself and his team. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond spoke in a warm welcoming tone. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf prince did not seem to be courteous.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain," said Elrond.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin spoke in a quite insulting tone.

Elrond spoke in elvish causing Gloin to question, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf clarified.

The dwarves spoke to one another and Gloin said, "Well, in that case, lead on."

"Hey. Come on," said Bofur.

Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebii were seated along with the dwarves in a dining hall. They were given fruits and vegetables for supper.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," said Dori.

"I don't like green food," said Ori as he didn't want to have vegetables.

Dwalin and Oin did not seem to impressed, "Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as he enjoyed the food.

"The elven food is sure delicious," Gardevoir commented.

"I like the sound of the music," said Celebii.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf as he, Jeffrey, Thorin, and Elrond were heading towards the dining hall.

"Well, you never are."

Gardevoir noticed Kili winked at an elf maid playing the harp and Dwalin was staring at him, "Can't say fancy elf maid myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although … that one there's not bad."

"That's not an elf maid," said Dwalin.

"It looks like you cannot tell a difference between a boy and a girl," Gardevoir spoke as Kili had mistaken the male harpist for the female and she winked at him. The other dwarves, Pikachu, and Celebii burst out laughing.

After Gandalf, Jeffrey, Thorin, and Elrond were seated; the elf checked the elven swords Gandalf took from the troll hoard. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he identified the one with a curved blade and gave it to Thorin. "And this is Glamdring the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age." He examined Jeffrey's sword, "This is Anor Hyanda, the Sun Blade. This sword will glow red when sunlight shines on it."

Bilbo pulled his slightly from the sheath and Balin said, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me," Thorin spoke as he left the dining table.

"13 Dwarves, four PokeMon, and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions Gandalf," Elrond commented.

"These are the descendants of the House of the Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured, with the deep love of the art," said the wizard.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori said to the harp-playing elf maiden. "I feel like I'm in a funeral."

"There's nothing wrong with the music," said Jeffrey.

"Is somebody dying?" Oin asked.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as it shook its head.

"All right lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur spoke as he stood up. As he sang, the other dwarves joined in.

"_There's an inn_.

_Inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn._

_Beneath an old grey hill._

_And there they brew a beer so brown._

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down._

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat._

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle:_

_And up and down he saws his bow._

_Now squeaking high._

_Now purring low._

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle._

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune._

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said."_

The dwarves even threw food around. The PokeMon, Elrond, and Lindir look surprised and spoke nothing about it.

Team Fellowship, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Elrond, and Gandalf gathered at a room. "Our business is no concern of Elves," said Thorin not in a polite tone.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," said Gandalf.

"Elrond is nice, he'll help you," said Jeffrey.

"Can you open yourself up to him," Gardevoir spoke in a serious tone to Thorin.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin spoke in a reluctant tone.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," said the wizard.

"Other than Elrond, who else can read the map for us?" Jeffrey asked.

The dwarf prince reluctantly gave the map to Elrond. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," said the wizard and turned to his elf friend. "You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond spoke in elvish as he knew something from the map.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss," Gandalf asked.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," said the elf.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond led the PokeMon, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin to a table made by something they had never seen before by a waterfall. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond spoke as he unfolded the map on the table and the crescent moon was appeared in the sky. The table and the moon runes in the map glowed. Elrond read aloud, "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appeared in the sky together," Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin spoke with concern.

"We still have time," Balin tried to reassure him.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," said Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond seemed to figure out the intention of Thorin and company.

"What of it?" asked the dwarf prince.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," said the elf.

The next day, Jeffrey and his team came across a shrine holding a tray that held shards of a sword.

"I remember Gandalf telling us about the broken sword used to cut Sauron's fingers," Jeffrey commented as he remembered the history the wizard told them.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu spoke as he pointed at the painting.

"That must be Isildur," the Machop spotted the man holding the broken sword.

"That would be Sauron," Gardevoir spotted a heavily armored figured with a ring on one of his fingers.

Jeffrey and his team looked out at a balcony, "It's sure a beautiful from up here."

"Not with your friends?" it was Elrond. "I heard a lot about the four of you from Gandalf."

"He was the first to listen to our tales," said the Machop.

"How about you write a book about your adventures?" the elf came up with a suggestion.

"That will be wonderful," Gardevoir spoke with joy.

At nightfall, Gandalf and Elrond took Jeffrey with them. "Gandalf, Elrond, where are we going?"

"To a meeting since you're representing your team," the elf replied.

"Of course, I was to going to tell. I was waiting for a chance and really. I think you could trust that I know what I'm doing," said Gandalf.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast," Elrond spoke with concern.

"But if we succeed, if the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness has run deep in the family. His grandfather lost his mind and his father succumbs to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Thorin and Bilbo overheard their conversation.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I," said Gandalf.

"It is not me you must answer to," said the elf as both the wizard and the Machop turned to another elf.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf recognized her.

"Mithrandir," said Galadriel then she and the wizard spoke in elvish.

"It is pleasant to meet you, Jeffrey," elf lady turned to the PokeMon.

"It's nice meeting you too."

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," said Gandalf in common tongue.

"He didn't. I did," it turned out to be another wizard in white.

"You're Saruman, greatest of the wizards, Gandalf told us about," said Jeffrey.

"You learn fast as a child," Saruman complemented and turned to Gandalf. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

The wizards and the Machop took the seats while the elves stood at the sides from the table.

"Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," Gandalf answered.

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel spoke in common language.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect," said the grey wizard.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength," the white wizard scoffed.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf rings should simply vanish along with its bearer? Of the seven Dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor, the fate of the last ring remains unknown. The ring that was bore by Thrain," Gandalf stated the fact.

"What about the other 12 rings?" Jeffrey asked.

"We elves took them all off," Galadriel replied.

"The nine rings turned the Great Kings of Men into Ringwraiths, the Nazgul. They are now gone along with their master. Without the ruling Ring of Power, the seven Dwarf rings are no value to the Enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the One and that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out at sea by the waters of the Anduin," said Saruman.

"For 400 years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace," Elrond spoke in a better tone.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road," Gandalf countered the statement.

"Hardly a prelude to war," said Elrond.

"Always you must meddle looking for trouble where none exists," said Saruman.

"Let him speak," Galadriel spoke as she was supporting the grey wizard.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say …" Gandalf began to bring everyone to awareness of the evil Radagast spoke about.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say," Saruman spoke as everybody wanted to know.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf continued.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic," Saruman commented.

"And so I thought too. But Radagast has seen -" Gandalf continued but was cut off.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow," the white wizard spoke as he did not like the brown wizard.

"But Saruman, Radagast did his best to distract the orc pack to buy us time to get near here," said the Machop.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life," the grey wizard spoke in a respectful tone.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods …" said Saruman but Galadriel sensed Gandalf was carrying something from Radagast. The white wizard noticed that the grey wizard was not listening, "Listen to me, I would think I was talking to myself for all the attention that he paid. By all means …"

"Gandalf, what's inside the parcel Radagast gave you?" Jeffrey asked. Gandalf took out the parcel.

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel knew what it was.

Elrond became horrified when he unwrapped the parcel, "A Morgul Blade."

"Made for the Witch-king of Angmar. And buried with him. When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light," Galadriel spoke about the sword.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened," Elrond spoke as he found it hard to believe.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked.

"I have none," the grey wizard spoke as he did not have proof.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes," Saruman did not seem supportive of that quest.

Galadriel sensed something that Gandalf agreed.

"No, I'm afraid there is nothing else for it," said Saruman.

Lindir came and reported, "My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."

The 13 dwarves took along the hobbit went ahead, while Galadriel and Gandalf spoke in private.

Jeffrey told the rest of his team everything in the meeting.


	7. Goblin Tunnels

The 13 dwarves and the hobbit went into the Misty Mountains and got into a perilous situation as they were caught in a fight between stone giants. They later took shelter in a small cave that turned out to be a trap. The dwarves and the hobbit were captured by goblins that inhabited the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. Bilbo became separated from the dwarves while they were being taken to their leader, the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin knew that Azog was alive and had a messenger to inform the pale Orc that Thorin was found.

As the torture machines were brought, the Great Goblin began singing,

"_Bones will be shattered._

_Necks will be wrung._

_You'll be beaten and battered._

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You will die down here._

_And never be found._

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town._"

One of the goblins unsheathed the Orcist and was forced to drop it. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1,000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" the Great Goblin ordered and knew the sword. The goblins began beating the dwarves and one of them was about to finish Thorin.

Gandalf teleported the PokeMon Team and himself while using the wizard blast to sweep many goblins in the radius.

"Those are the ugliest things we've ever seen," said Gardevoir.

"They're goblins," said Jeffrey the Machop as he drew his sword.

"It's the Sun Blade and I've never seen creatures like that before," the Great Goblin spoke as he pointed at Jeffrey.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf ordered. He used both his staff and Glamdring to fight. "He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the Great Goblin pointed at the wizard. The dwarves took all of the weapons to fight back. Pikachu electrocuted many goblins with Thunderbolt, Gardevoir and Celebii picked off goblins with their Psychic attacks, Jeffrey slashed a goblin using the sword followed with Dynamic Punch that sent multiple goblins zooming off into the abyss.

"Thorin!" Nori caught the dwarf prince's attention and he slashed the Great Goblin at the arm. Such act caused the goblin leader to stagger backwards then fall off.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as everybody began to escape throughout the tunnels. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Dori shouted.

The group was split up at certain areas. Jeffrey and Gardevoir were with Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, and Fili. Jeffrey used his Dynamic Punch on a group of goblins in front sending them zooming and Gardevoir used Psychic attack to brain the other goblins. "Post!" Dwalin shouted as they disconnected a long pole from the walkway. "Charge!" Dwalin shouted as they swept lines of goblins like a broomstick. After they dropped the post; Dwalin hammered every goblin that stood in his way.

"Good thinking, Dwalin," Jeffrey praised.

"No time for chatting," said the dwarf.

Above them was Gandalf's group, the wizard clubbed and slashed the goblins on his way. Thorin slashed and stabbed the goblins with the Orcrist, Balin was well-adept to his short sword, Bofur hammered another goblin, Nori stabbed another goblin with his short sword, Ori hammered a goblin, Pikachu electrocuted the surrounding goblins with Thunderbolt, Celebii brained the other goblins with Psychic attack, and Oin swung his staff in 360 degrees at any goblin dared to approach.

This caused the walkway to fall off and the ropes were winded within it.

Kili blocked the arrows with his sword and used a ladder to catch the goblin archers. He, Bofur, and Bombur pushed the goblins to the gap and used the ladder like a bridge.

"Come on, quickly," Gandalf ordered as the two groups got back together.

"Bombur!" Fili shouted as the corpulent dwarf tipped the ladder preventing the goblins behind them from catching up.

"Go, go, go!" Bombur shouted.

Thorin cut the ropes caused a bridge to swing. "Jump!" Thorin shouted. Only Balin, Bofur, Kili, and Ori jumped to the other side. When the bridge swung back, the goblins jumped on causing Pikachu to shock them with Thunderbolt and Jeffrey used Dynamic Punch to knock the goblins off. The bridge swung back and Oin shouted, "Jump, lad!"

Fili cut the ropes causing the goblins to fall to their deaths. Bombur struggled as the goblins were on him and jumped causing the bridge crumble. By doing so he shook off the goblins. Kili slashed every goblin in his path.

"Come on!" Gandalf ordered as he used magic to cause a boulder to fall in front of them. "Push!" Dwalin ordered as the boulder was like a bowling ball pulverizing every goblin in its path.

When they reached to a bridge, the Great Goblin jumped out in front of them. "Watch your backs!" Gloin shouted.

"You thought you could escape me," the Great Goblin spoke as he swung his club at Gandalf who dodged his attacks. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

"You have to get pass us before reaching our friend!" Jeffrey spoke as he and his team stood between them.

"Think so? Whatever you four are," said the Great Goblin.

The Machop considered that the Great Goblin was too large for him to use Seismic Toss therefore he slashed the Great Goblin's throat. Pikachu used Thunder severely damaging the Great Goblin followed by double Psychic attack from Gardevoir and Celebii as they brained the Great Goblin causing him to fall to the bridge motionlessly. Such impact caused the bridge to fall then slid down and Team Fellowship huddled together. When it reached the bottom, everybody groaned. "Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur.

The body of the Great Goblin fell on top of them causing Dwalin to utter, "Haver! You've got to be joking!"

Kili shouted as he spotted a massive horde of goblins catching up to them, "Gandalf!"

"There's too many. We can't fight them," said Dwalin.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet," Gandalf ordered as he and the PokeMon helped the dwarves on their feet.

"Balin," said Oin.

"Come on!" ordered Dwalin.

Gandalf led everybody out of the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and Bilbo barely escaped the trouble that he got into. The goblins gave up the chase.


	8. Near Death Experience

Gandalf counted to see if every dwarf was present in the company and noticed Bilbo was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" the wizard asked.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spoke in a bitter tone.

"I thought he was with Dori!" said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" said Dori.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," said Nori.

"And what happened, exactly? Tell me!" the wizard became even more uneasy.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"It's common for all adventurers to be homesick; we left our home world for this adventure. Now, the hobbit won't go far from here, the orc pack is still pursuing us," said Jeffrey.

"You think the orc pack will kill our Hobbit?" asked the dwarf prince.

"No. He isn't," Bilbo appeared making everybody glad and relieved.

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf spoke in a glad tone.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up," said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" the hobbit muttered.

Gandalf spotted Bilbo putting something in his pocket and the buttons on his waistcoat were missing, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a glad tone.

"That's a relief that he caught up to us," said Gardevoir.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked in a serious tone.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because … you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," said Bilbo to the dwarves who were out of words.

Azog and the orc pack caught up to them in a distance; their wargs were first deployed.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered as everybody heard the howling.

"And into the fire. Run," Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

The wizard led everybody down the slope, but the distance between the warg scouts and Thorin's company shortened every second. One of the wargs cut Bilbo off and was impaled into the hobbit's short sword. Thorin and Jeffrey slashed two wargs, and the Machop hurried to pull Bilbo's short sword out of the carcass. "Thanks," said the hobbit.

"No problem, quick," Jeffrey spoke as they hurried to rejoin the others.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf ordered.

Bifur threw a rock at a warg but it was useless.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted.

Everybody climbed up into the trees to take refuge and Gandalf used a moth as a messenger.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted.

"Hold on, brothers!" Gloin yelled.

The warg riders and more wargs without riders arrived. One of the riders was pale, taller and muscular equipped with a mace riding a white warg. He had a nasty metal claws in the place of his left arm.

Thorin recognized him, "Azog."

The pale orc spoke in a language that the PokeMon did not understand.

"It cannot be," Thorin spoke in disbelief.

Azog ordered the wargs to get in there as not only he wanted Thorin's head but also the heads of the PokeMon. The wargs all began jumping at the trees attempting to bring them down. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the surrounding wargs, Gardevoir and Celebii used Psychic attacks braining some of them. The trees began falling like dominos; the dwarves, the hobbit, and PokeMon all hopped tree by tree to Gandalf's position. One of the trees fell off from the cliff and Azog laughed sadistically.

Gandalf lit a pinecone and threw onto the wargs. Though he missed, the projectile started the fire. The wizard lit more pinecones then gave it to the dwarves, Bilbo, and the PokeMon to throw. Most of the projectiles missed but caused the flame to grow. One of the flaming projectiles caught a warg on fire causing to scurry. Gardevoir and Celebii guided the projects catching two more wargs on fire.

"I'm getting in the hang of this," Jeffrey spoke as he and Pikachu threw the flaming pinecones making their direct hits on the wargs catching them on fire.

Everyone cheered as the wargs fell back to their master; however it only lasted for seconds. The tree began to fall but it did not go off from the cliff. "No!" said Gandalf.

Ori held onto Dori and muttered, "Oh, no." Everybody except Celebii struggled to hold on.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori shouted getting the wizard's attention. The dwarf grabbed onto the wizard's staff as he could not hold onto the branch any longer.

"Oh, no, Dori!" Ori spoke in a tone of panic.

Pikachu held onto Jeffrey and the Machop held onto Gardevoir. The Psychic PokeMon used their Psychic powers to bring their teammates up.

Thorin instantly got off from the tree and took an oaken branch as a shield like in the battle of Moria. The wargs all ignored the dwarf prince and Azog saw it was an opportunity to kill his only hated enemy. The PokeMon saw Azog had his warg leapt at Thorin.

After the Thorin got up, Azog and his warg ran towards him, the pale orc uppercut the dwarf prince. "NOOOOOOOO!" Balin shouted.

Azog's warg bit Thorin holding onto him very firmly with every force and Azog gained pleasure from that. "THORIN!" Dwalin shouted as he attempted to help but nearly fell.

"This is terrible, we have to do something," said Gardevoir as tears flooded her eyes so did Pikachu and Celebii. But Jeffrey clenched his teeth with his sword ready as he began hating Azog.

Bilbo managed to get up and drew his short sword. Thorin slammed onto the warg's snout causing it to throw the dwarf prince. Azog ordered another orc to behead Thorin and it dismounted.

To the surprise of the PokeMon and the pale orc; Bilbo lunged at the orc and Thorin became unconscious. The orc's sword was knocked off at the process and the hobbit mercilessly stabbed it killing his first orc.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the warg riders followed by Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Jeffrey charging on them. Gardevoir and Celebii used Psychic attacks to brain some of the warg riders. Bilbo clashed blades with another orc but bumped into Azog's warg. It shoved him off and Azog turned to finish the hobbit that foiled the attempt.

"If you dare, you have to get pass us," the Machop spoke in a bold tone as he and his team stood between Azog and Bilbo.

The pale orc snickered at the team and Gardevoir read something from the pale orc's mind, "What you're going to do now, creatures?"

The moth returned to Gandalf with a message and Pikachu heard squawking. Though Dori could not hold onto the wizard's staff any longer, he and Ori landed onto the back of an eagle.

"What are they?" Gardevoir asked.

"Giant eagles, they're helping us," Jeffrey spoke in a glad tone.

The eagles swooped knocking the wargs off the cliff as well as grabbing the warg riders then dropped them to their deaths. An eagle was seen flying towards the unconscious Thorin and carefully picked him up, the oaken branch fell off. The eagles carefully picked up the dwarves without injuring them with their talons. A dwarf landed onto the back of another eagle. An eagle picked up Bilbo and let him landed onto the back of another eagle. As Celebii was hovering, two eagles: one grabbed Jeffrey and Pikachu, the other grabbed Gardevoir. The eagles let the three PokeMon land onto the back of another eagle and Celebii flew along with them. "This is going to be a ride that we won't forget," said Jeffrey as he, Pikachu, and Gardevoir began enjoying the ride.

The tree fall and Gandalf landed onto the back of the eagle leader. Azog roared with rage seeing the eagles helped Thorin and company escaped.

The eagles ferried Thorin and company east to the peak of a small mountain. They gently placed the dwarves while the others got off from their backs.

"Thanks for the ride," said Jeffrey.

"Our pleasure," Gardevoir read the eagle's mind.

After everybody regrouped, Gandalf revived Thorin who became bitter towards the hobbit, "You! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." The dwarf prince hugged Bilbo to his surprise. The hobbit hugged him back. Everybody cheered and laughed.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," said Bilbo.

"You got potentials, Bilbo," said Jeffrey.

Something caught Thorin's attention and Bilbo asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Everybody turned to the direction.

"Erebor … the Lonely Mountain … the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf spoke as he knew what it was.

"Our home," Thorin muttered.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," said Oin as they heard chirping.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," the wizard knew what the small bird was.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," said Thorin.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," said Bilbo.


	9. Strange Man

Bilbo was sent to look ahead and he saw the orc pack on the mountains. He also saw something else that roared.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo answered.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf asked.

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," said the wizard.

"That's what we need in the quest," said Jeffrey.

"Will you listen? Will you just … listen?" Bilbo managed to get everybody's attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" said Thorin.

"There is a house … it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," said Gandalf.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or … he will kill us," the wizard did not seem to know the answer.

"What choice do we have?"

There was the same roar from that "something else" Bilbo saw.

"None," said the wizard.

Thorin and company ran across the meadow, the river, and a forest even while Azog and the hunters were catching up. The roaring caught every group's attention.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered.

"Run!" Thorin shouted.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin dragged the corpulent dwarf.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf ordered and Bombur sped past everybody.

They reached the gate and the wizard directed, "Come on, get inside."

Jeffrey quickly opened the door so that the dwarves and hobbit could enter. "After you two," he said to Gardevoir and Celebii as the Psychic PokeMon entered after Gandalf and the others.

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu as he and Jeffrey saw the "something else" burst out of the foliage.

The partners entered and quickly locked the door by placing the plank.

"What is that?" Ori asked in a horrified tone.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable … but the man can be reasoned with. However … he is not overfond of Dwarves," Gandalf informed. "I don't know about you," the wizard turned to the PokeMon.

"He's leaving," said Ori.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some … dark spell," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori from the door.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," the wizard gave out what he knew. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

"I guess Beorn is sure fierce in his bear form," said Gardevoir.

"I don't think the orc pack will reach us without a fight," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

Azog was saw the skin-changer in his bear form was patrolling outside of his house and that it would not be a good time to finish Thorin and company while they sleep. Another orc came to the hunting party informing them about the gathering in Dol Guldur. The hunting party went to Dol Guldur where lots of orcs were mobilizing and Azog was summoned to the Necromancer who allowed the pale orc to lead the army. Azog let Bolg to take over the hunt and reminded him that though the four creatures were like children, they should not be underestimated.

Bilbo had difficulty sleeping the whole night and had a small glance of the skin-changer in his human form.

The next morning, Bilbo was the last to wake up and saw his friends watching Beorn in his human form chopping logs.

"I say we should leg it and slip the back way," said Nori.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin countered the statement.

"There's no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. You'll be hunted down only if we get to the forest," Gandalf cut him off. "Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully; the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I'll go first, then Bilbo come with me."

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Gandalf turned to the PokeMon and the dwarves. "The rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I get the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal," said Bofur.

"No sudden moves and loud noises. Don't overcrowd him, only come out in pairs. Actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone," the wizard gave a reminder to the dwarves and Team Fellowship. "Remember, wait for the signal."

As Gandalf took the hobbit; Bofur asked, "What signal would that be?" But there was no answer.

"Either bear or human, Beorn is sure scary," Gardevoir muttered.

"Besides, we do look a bit weird to the skin-changer," said Jeffrey.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu spoke in angry tone as it was offended.

Minutes later, "There is, go, go," Bofur signaled as Jeffrey and Pikachu came out.

"I'm Jeffrey the Machop. This is Pikachu," Jeffrey introduced himself and Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"A three crested lizard and a mouse. Interesting," said Beorn seeing the two partners for the first time.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled as Gardevoir and Celebii came out.

"This is Gardevoir and Celebi. We're PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship," Jeffrey introduced his two other teammates.

"Rescue team? Who are you going to rescue?" Beorn laughed.

"Go, go," Bofur then signaled Dwalin and Balin to come out, Beorn had his axe readied at that time. The two dwarf brothers introduced themselves.

"I must confess several of our group are in fact Dwarves," Gandalf admitted.

"Do you call two several?" the skin changer asked.

"Well, I put it that way …" the wizard could not find what to say next.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Wait, that's us," said Gloin as he and his brother came out.

"Oh and here's some more of our happy troop," Gandalf spoke as he forgot to introduce the two brothers.

"And do you call 10 a troop? What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asked.

"What are you expecting? Clowns?" Jeffrey spoke with humor.

"Go," Bofur signaled.

"Dori, Ori, at your service," Dori introduced himself and his brother. They bowed in front of the skin changer.

"I don't want your service," Beorn rebuffed.

"Absolutely understandable," said Gandalf.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Oh, Fili and Kili, quite forgotten," the wizard introduced the two young dwarves. "Oh yes, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." Four more dwarves came out.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked.

"Just one more," said Jeffrey as Thorin came out. Beorn stared at the dwarf prince as he seemed to know him.

Beorn made breakfast for everyone.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me … Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn turned to the dwarf prince.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains … before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand … but for sport. Caging skin-changers … and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn recalled and the shackles on his left arm were seen.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"This is so terrible," said Gardevoir as she had pity for the skin-changers.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," said Gandalf.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said to everybody.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," said the wizard.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn warned.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," the skin-changer countered the statement.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach … the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" said Beorn.

After Thorin made a request, Beorn lent the 13 dwarves and the hobbit ponies while Gandalf and the PokeMon borrowed two horses.

Team Fellowship did some eavesdropping.

"You'll leave my ponies and bulls before you head into the forest," Beorn requested.

"You have my word," Gandalf spoke with certainty. Crows took off into the sky and the wizard noticed something, "We're being watched."

"Yes, the Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves and their friends until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What makes the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There's an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur."

"You're sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come. Do you know this sorcerer?"

"The one they call Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog …"

"Gandalf, time is wasting," Thorin called over.

"There is more, not long past words spread, dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur," said Beorn.

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf and Jeffrey remembered the history Galadriel spoke of, "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"Yes, there are tombs up there."

"I remembered a time; a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that Enemy has returned to Middle-earth, I will have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says that it is not possible. The Enemy is destroyed and will never return."

"What does Gandalf the Grey say?" Without an answer, there were cawing of crows.

"Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind," said the skin-changer.


	10. Mirkwood

Thorin and company approached the entrance to the forest of Mirkwood. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path … through Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin muttered.

At a distance, Gandalf spotted Beorn in his bear form looking at them.

"Set the ponies and horse loose. Let them return to their master," the wizard ordered as the dwarves and PokeMon unbuckled the ponies and horse so that they could head home.

"This forest … feels … sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo commented on the looks of the forest.

"I remember Radagast said that the forest is sick that nothing grows," said Celebii.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance … south," Gandalf spoke of longer alternatives.

"Something's wrong with Bilbo," Gardevoir spoke as she noticed the hobbit fingering something in his pocket.

Gandalf began hearing Galadriel's voice, "Something moves in the shadows unseen … hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems." The wizard found a mark that he guessed of the Necromancer. "If our Enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."

"The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf muttered. "Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf stopped the dwarves from unbuckling the other horse.

"You're not leaving us?" said the hobbit.

"I would not do this unless I had to," said the wizard. "You've changed … Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I … found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what? What did you find?"

"My courage."

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Jeffrey asked.

"To the High Fells."

"Elrond said that there was a powerful spell protecting those tombs," said the Machop.

"Yes, I should check it out," Gandalf then turned to the dwarves. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before … the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" the hobbit muttered.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never … find it again. No matter what may come, stay on … the path! This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion," Gandalf made a reminder.

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Be careful," said Gardevoir.

"I will. The four of you, take care," Gandalf said to the PokeMon before heading to the High Fells.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin ordered as he took the lead.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo muttered.

"Let's go," said Bofur pulling the hobbit.

"It is our one chance to find the hidden door," said the dwarf prince as everybody entered Mirkwood going on the Elven Path.

At one point, Bofur muttered, "Air. I need air."

"My head, it's swimming! What's happening?" Oin spoke as he was not feeling good.

"Keep moving," Thorin ordered.

"I have a bad feeling about this forest," said Jeffrey.

"Like there is a curse in here," said Gardevoir.

"This got to be worst forest that we've ever been to," Celebii muttered.

"Nori … why have we stopped?" the dwarf prince asked.

"The path … it's disappeared," Nori pointed.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" said Oin.

"Find it. All of you, look. Look for the path!" Thorin ordered.

"We found the bridge!" Bilbo shouted as the group came across a bridge that was destroyed.

"We can try and swim it," said Bofur.

"Did you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted," Thorin warned.

"Doesn't look enchanted to me," Bofur commented.

"We must find another way across," Thorin ordered.

Bilbo stared at the water for minutes and Gardevoir thought it was a curse in the stream.

"These vines look strong enough," said Kili as he found vines.

"Kili! We send the lightest first," Thorin spoke as the hobbit was the first to cross.

"It's alright, can't see any problem, everything's fine," Bilbo spoke but he nearly fell into the stream.

"That was close," said Jeffrey.

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

"Something is not right, it's not right at all," Bilbo muttered. "Stay where you are!"

However the dwarves attempted to cross. Bombur fell asleep during the process and fell into the water.

Thorin reached Bilbo and they saw a white stag coming out.

"What are you doing?" the hobbit asked as the dwarf prince readied his bow.

The stag and the dwarf looked into each other. When Thorin released the arrow, the stag fled.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck," said Bilbo.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," said Thorin.

"Gardevoir, is it possible that you teleport us across?" Jeffrey asked.

"Will do, shouldn't be a problem," said Gardevoir as she teleported the team across.

The rest of the dwarves made it across and picked Bombur up from the water. Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin used a stretcher to carry the sleeping corpulent dwarf.

"We need to take a rest," said Ori.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as it noticed something eccentric was happening to Bilbo.

"What is that? Those voices, can you hear them?" the hobbit asked in a strange tone.

"I hear nothing, no wind," said the dwarf prince.

"Something's not right," said Gardevoir.

"What power is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know what there is," said Dwalin.

"It's taking too long! Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin roared.

"Nothing I can see. Only trees and more trees," said Gloin.

"This way, do as I say, follow me!" the dwarf prince ordered.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! We can't leave! Stay on the path!" Bilbo shouted but was ignored.

Ori found a pouch on the ground, "Look."

"A tobacco pouch. There are Dwarves in these woods," said Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," said Bofur taking the pouch.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost," said the hobbit.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east," said Thorin.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," said Oin.

"I thought you were the expert," said Dwalin.

The dwarves began to argue causing Jeffrey to intervene, "Can you stop arguing and figure a way out?" Without a notice, Bilbo climbed to the canopy as he saw the sun.

"We're being watched," said the dwarf prince as the whole group especially PokeMon were captured.

Bilbo regained conscious and cut himself free killing a giant spider with his short sword. He used something to become invisible and watched more giant spiders all converge upon Bombur who was to be feasted. The corpulent dwarf kicked one of the spiders but was no use. Bilbo threw a stick to distract most of them and took on the one that was about to eat Bombur. The hobbit revealed himself then killed the giant spider and named his short sword Sting. Bilbo cut everybody free and they landed into the ground.

"You all right there, Bofur?" Gloin asked.

"I'm all right!" said Balin.

"Get it off me!" Thorin shouted.

"Talk about webs," Jeffrey muttered.

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"I'm up here!" the hobbit shouted but was attacked by another giant spider causing him to become separated from the group.

The giant spiders began attacking the PokeMon and the dwarves. Dwalin hammered a spider and Thorin slashed another one. One of them landed on top of Bombur, "Grab the legs! Pull!" Oin ordered. Jeffrey, Oin, Dwalin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur pulled until the joints broke that killed the spider.

"What a gruesome death," Gardevoir commented.

"Thorin! Get them!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a spider.

"Come on!" said Kili as he slashed a spider.

"Look out, brother!" Gloin shouted.

"Fili!" Kili drew his brother's attention and stabbed a spider in its mouth.

Pikachu electrocuted surrounding spiders with Thunderbolt, Gardevoir and Celebii brained the other spiders with Psychic attacks, and Jeffrey used his sword due to Fighting attacks were not effective on Bug type.

"Come on! Keep up!" Dwalin ordered as the group continued running.

"We're clear!" Thorin shouted.

Though more spiders came, a blonde elf somersaulted and killed a spider. More elves appeared wearing cloaks, pointing their arrows at the dwarves and PokeMon. The blonde elf had his arrow pointing at Thorin, "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde elf turned to Team Fellowship, "Same goes to you, creatures."

"Don't you think it is rude to greet PokeMon with arrows pointing at their faces?" Jeffrey asked surprising the elves.

"Who are you?" the blonde elf demanded.

"The name is Jeffrey. I'm a Machop. This is Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Celebi. We're an expedition. Who are you?" Jeffrey replied.

"I'm Legolas of the Woodland realm," the blonde elf introduced himself.

"Help!" someone shouted.

"Kili!" Fili recognized the voice. His brother was rescued by a beautiful but deadly red-haired elf woman who could equally adept her bow and knives.

Blonde elf ordered, "Search them." The elves took all of the dwarves' weapons and the blonde elf took something extra from Gloin.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked as he looked at a picture of another dwarf.

"That is … my wife!" Gloin spoke clearly.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?" the blonde elf asked in a rather insulting tone.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli," Gloin spoke in a serious tone.

Four elves examined Team Fellowship and one of them took the Anor Hyanda from Jeffrey. After the blonde elf and the elf woman spoke in their language, two elves gave their leader the Orcrist and the Anor Hyanda that he recognized as ancient blades forged by his kin.

"Where did you two get these?" the blonde elf asked Thorin and Jeffrey in common language.

"It was given to me."

"Honestly, we found those in a Troll-hoard," the Machop answered with integrity.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," the blonde elf pointed the blade at the dwarf prince. He then ordered the dwarves to be arrested.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked but the dwarf prince lost sight of the hobbit.

"We'll have to use caution," Gardevoir said to her teammates remembering Beorn describing the elves of Mirkwood as "less wise and more dangerous."


	11. Appease the King

The Wood Elves imprisoned 12 dwarves at the dungeons whereas Thorin and Team Fellowship were brought to their King Thranduil.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland … and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found … a way in. You seek that which would … bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems … of pure starlight. I offer you my help," said the elf king.

"I am listening," said Thorin.

"I will let you go … if you but return what is mine," Thranduil spoke in a condition.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil … the great king … to honor his word … should the end of all days be upon us! You … who lack all … honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless … seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people … and the inferno that destroyed us," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"Thorin! Why can't you ever put the past aside? The king is generous to offer you a deal!" Jeffrey spoke in a strong tone catching the king's attention.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu spoke angrily.

"You and your team were not there on that day!" Thorin argued.

"You're underestimating the dragon; think about why the king and his troops refused to take on it," said Gardevoir.

"A real dragon can burn anything in its path even PokeMon," the Machop added.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know … its wrath and ruin. I have faced … the great serpents of the North. I warned your … grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him," Thranduil spoke to Thorin and revealed part of his disfigured face. "Stay here if you will … and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink … in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait," the king ordered Thorin to be imprisoned.

"Your majesty," Jeffrey spoke as he and his team bowed.

"Too polite, whatever you are," Thranduil commented.

"We're a PokeMon expedition Team Fellowship from another world. Jeffrey is my name, I'm a Machop. This is my partner Pikachu, this Gardevoir and Celebi," the Machop replied and introduced his team.

"We would like to hear all about you in the Feast of Starlight," said the king.

Meanwhile Bilbo had entered the kingdom wearing something he kept secret from everyone. Despite he was invisible; Thranduil was able to see him. Luckily the red-haired elf woman arrived as the king expected and she reported about the spider problem. He ordered her that the spiders must be purged out of Mirkwood ignoring the other lands especially Dol Guldor, the source of the spiders. She kept the king busy without noticing the hobbit slipping away. Though Thranduil was aware that Legolas had grown fond of her, he would not allow his own son to form a couple with a low, common Silvan Elf like her. He told her not to give Legolas hope when there was none.

During the feast, Jeffrey and Gardevoir told Thranduil about themselves and their previous adventures. The Wood-elves were all curious and full of wonder when listening to the PokeMon's tales. Team Fellowship did not seem to enjoy the feast like in Rivendell, however they drank a lot.

At that time, Legolas unnoticed saw the red-haired elf woman talking to Kili since she became curious of the young dwarf's talisman. The prince started to accept that she was to be with the dwarf knowing that his father would not allow him to be with her. To Legolas, she was nothing but just a captain of the guards. During the feast, many elves especially the king drank a lot of wine. An elf led the PokeMon to a room where they could sleep.

Hours later, Bilbo saw the elves piling up the empty barrels that were to be picked up by the bargeman from Esgaroth. Ori felt it was hopeless being locked up with the others until Bilbo freed every dwarf using the keys that he had stolen from the sleeping drunk guards. The hobbit led the dwarves to the cellar where the empty barrels were housed. At the second the other guards found out the cells were opened, Bilbo had the dwarves climbed into the barrels then pushed lever opening the doors so that the barrels could roll out into the river. The red-haired elf woman was notified that someone broke the dwarves out. However when she and the guards arrived, Bilbo got out rejoining his friends and struggled to hold on to Nori's barrel.

A horn was sounded and Pikachu woke up, "Pika, pika!" he tapped Jeffrey and the rest of the team urgently.

"What's that?" the Machop asked.

"Pika, Pikachu," said the mouse PokeMon.

"He heard a horn," said Gardevoir.

"Is there danger?" Celebi asked.

"We'll find out," said Jeffrey.

They went out and Jeffrey asked the red-haired elf woman, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"The dwarves have escaped," she replied and hurried out.

"Wait for us!" said the Machop as Team Fellowship went with her. Unknown to the Wood-elves, the PokeMon knew that Bilbo had busted the dwarves out.

One of the elf sentries pulled the lever to close the portcullis preventing the dwarves and hobbit from going any further. The orcs led by Bolg overwhelmed the elf sentries and took on the dwarves who had to use hand-to-hand combat. Bilbo stabbed another orc with Sting while the dwarves took whatever weapon they could get from their kills. Kili attempted to open the portcullis by operating the lever; however Bolg injured the dwarf with one arrow on his leg. The red-haired elf woman arrived in time picking off any orc attempted to kill Kili with her bow. She also used knives to melee orcs close to her.

"Gardevoir, Celebi, try using your Psychic attack on a group of orcs," Jeffrey said to his team members while he used Dynamic Punch sending orcs in front of him zooming. The Machop had Vital Throw ready to throw one orc at another orc. Pikachu used Thunderbolt electrocuting surrounding orcs like before.

"We'll try," said Gardevoir as she and Celebi managed to unleash Psychic powers on groups of orcs.

"It worked," said Celebi as the Psychic powers brained the orcs.

Bolg ordered the orcs to take on the elf woman and the PokeMon before Legolas arrived with battalions of Mirkwood archers to soften the orcs. Like red-haired elf woman, Legolas was a master archer and skilled knife fighter. Pikachu and the Psychic PokeMon covered Jeffrey as he pulled the arrow out of Kili's thigh causing him to scream catching the attention from Thorin, Fili, and the red-haired elf woman.

The Machop pulled the lever so that the dwarves could escape and tossed Kili into an empty barrel. Bolg ordered the orcs to go after the dwarves. The orc archers fired at the dwarves and the arrows all landed into the barrels leaving the dwarves unharmed. The orcs who attempted to use melee weapons on the dwarves drowned themselves instead as they fell right into the river.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu spoke to the elf woman pointing to an orc behind her. She then threw the orc into the water and it drowned. The elves went after the orcs and dwarves firing arrows at any orc in their path. The PokeMon hurried to catch up with the dwarves; however the current was too strong. Gardevoir and Celebi picked off the orc archers with Psychic attacks, Jeffrey switched between Dynamic Punch and Vital Throw on the orcs, and Pikachu used either Thunderbolt or Slam.

Before an orc landed on Balin, Thorin pinned the orc onto the log with a blade. He tossed the orc's spiked club to Dwalin who passed it to Nori who then passed it to Fili. The young dwarf clubbed the orc on his shin causing him to fall right into the river. An orc landed on Dwalin who rammed him with his forehead. Dwalin threw the orc into the rocks and took its axe.

"Chop the log!" Thorin ordered as the dwarves with axes hacked into the log. The breaking of the log caused the orcs to fall into the river that drowned them.

"Bombur!" Dwalin tossed the axe to the corpulent dwarf who hacked the orc that speared the barrel. The spear's handle sent the barrel flying out of the water and the barrel rolled right into a line of orcs like a bowling ball striking out a cluster of bowling pins. When the barrel stopped rolling, the kicked the barrel lid out and used the broken barrel like a shell. Bombur used whatever weapon he could get from his kills cutting and slashing the orcs as he spun around. The corpulent dwarf got rid of the 'shell' then tossed the weapons to his friends. He jumped into another empty barrel.

Legolas somersaulted and stood on top of the heads of Dwalin and Dori. He fired at any orc he saw and made a one shot two kills. After taking down more orcs, he used the dwarves as stepping stones to cross the river. Jeffrey thought that it was not nice to do that and Gardevoir prevented an orc from sinking its blade onto the prince of Mirkwood using Psychic attack.

Most of the orcs continued chasing Bilbo and the dwarves. The elves gave up the chase and the PokeMon felt tired. Celebi saw an orc foolishly tried to kill Legolas but was foiled by the red-haired elf woman. The prince addressed her as Tauriel and ordered that the orc to be captured alive for interrogation.

"Man I hate those orcs," Jeffrey muttered as the Bolg ordered the orcs to go after Bilbo and the dwarves. Gardevoir noticed Tauriel's emotions towards one dwarf.

The PokeMon and the elves returned with the orc prisoner, "Such as the nature of evil … out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads … a shadow that grows in the dark … a sleepless malice as black as the oncoming warn of night. So it ever was. So it will always be. In time, all foul things come forth," said Thranduil.

"You're tracking a company of 13 dwarves. Why?" Legolas questioned while holding his knife near the prisoner's throat.

"Not 13, not anymore. The young one, the black head archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon," the orc dodged the question and told it directly to Tauriel.

"Give us the answer. Don't make us use force," said Jeffrey.

"Play hard-to-get huh?" said Gardevoir.

"What are you going to do now, children?" the prisoner taunted.

"Answer the question filth," Tauriel spoke in a serious tone.

The orc spoke in his language and she prepared her blade.

"You would make a perfect punching bag," said the Machop.

"I would not antagonize any of them," said Legolas.

"You like killing things orc? You like death? Let me give it to you," Tauriel spoke as she attempted to kill the captive. Thranduil ordered Tauriel to leave in elvish language.

"Let me give you a taste of Seismic Toss," said Jeffrey.

"Pika," Pikachu spoke as sparks were coming out of its cheeks.

"Enough! Team Fellowship! Get out!" the king ordered.

The PokeMon decided to pursue Bilbo and the 13 dwarves. They followed Tauriel as she seemed to know the way.

Thranduil ordered the orc to answer the question and promised to set him free. The orc dodged another question regarding Thorin Oakenshield and spoke about a war coming to the Elves. Thranduil decapitated the orc though Legolas reminded him of the promise to free the captive. The king replied in a sarcastic tone, "And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." The king knew that the orc would not tell them anything more and ordered the security of the kingdom to be tightened.

However, Legolas became aware that Tauriel and the PokeMon. He decided to follow them.

* * *

><p>Gandalf went to the High Fells and found the nine tombs were opened. He was followed by Radagast who did not seem to understand. Gandalf guessed the Necromancer was not human as the nine Ringwraiths answering to one master were summoned to Dol Guldor. This marked that the Enemy of the Free Peoples had returned.<p> 


	12. The Pursuit

After Bilbo and the 13 dwarves swept far away from the orc pack, a man named Bard from Laketown approached them. Balin talked the man into smuggling them into the town unseen and the dwarves all paid him for the smuggle as well as food, weapons, and supplies. The dwarves received one hell of a welcome from the town guards after they entered the town. After Bard led the dwarves and hobbit to his house, Thorin saw the Dwarvish Windlance. Balin recalled part of the history that Team Fellowship did not know. Bard gave them weapons to which the dwarves were not impressed.

* * *

><p>Tauriel was far away from the orc pack that was pursuing Thorin and company. She readied her bow and turned to face Team Fellowship.<p>

"Hey, it's us," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"You will not dare to kill any of us," Gardevoir said with certainty.

"I thought you were Orcs," said Tauriel.

"What are you going to do if we were Orcs? Stick arrows on us?" said the Machop.

"If we were Orcs, you would be dead," it was Legolas. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt 30 Orcs with Team Fellowship."

Gardevoir knew it had something do with Tauriel's feelings for Kili as the elf woman did not answer.

"We need a guide so we can reach the dwarves," said Jeffrey.

"Pikachu, pi," said Pikachu.

"You knew I would come. The king is angry, Tauriel. For 600 years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust," said the prince of Mirkwood and then he spoke in elvish to her.

The elf woman spoke in elvish then in common language, "The king has never let Orc filth from our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight," Legolas argued.

"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" Tauriel questioned.

"Evil will never become stronger than any us," Jeffrey spoke strongly.

"Pika, pika!" said Pikachu.

"Time is wasting, we have to hurry," said Gardevoir allowing the elves to lead the way.

* * *

><p>There were rumors in Laketown regarding the return of the King beneath the mountain. The dwarves and hobbit later attempted to take iron-forged weapons from the city's armory, however Kili's ailing condition caused the whole group to be captured then taken to the Master of Laketown. Thorin's identity was disclosed leaving the Master out of words. Bard arrived to the scene stating that death would come to Laketown should the dragon woke up. Bilbo vouched for Thorin and stated that the dwarf prince would keep his word. Bard claimed that the mountain king's greed was the cause for Dale's destruction. The Master revealed it was Girion, Bard's ancestor and Lord of Dale, who failed to kill the dragon. Nonetheless, the Master allowed the dwarvish company to stay in the town for a night before they continued their quest. Thorin would not allow sick Kili to come with them and Fili could not go on without him. Oin chose to remain behind due to his duty to the wounded and Bofur had drank excessively the previous night therefore he was left behind. The four dwarves sought the Master first, however they were driven away. Without any other choice, they turned to Bard. Though the man took out whatever medicine he had, Oin considered that Kingsfoil would be effective. Bard revealed that Kingsfoil was a weed used to feed pigs and Bofur went out to get the weed.<p>

* * *

><p>At the time Bilbo and the remainder of Thorins company were closing in to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf sent Radagast to Lady Galadriel as the grey wizard went into Dol Guldur to investigate.<p>

Gandalf was attacked by a dwarf holding a dagger. The wizard managed to subdue the attacker who turned out to be Thrain, Thorin's missing father, and returned him to his senses with magic. When they were on their way out, it was revealed that Azog cut off Thrain's finger taking the ring with it. Thrain told Gandalf that no matter how much the Orcs tortured him he would never tell them what happened to the map and key.

"Have you kept them safe, Gandalf? The map and the key?" Thrain asked.

"I gave them to Thorin, you would be proud of him. He's taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor with the help of PokeMon Rescue Team Fellowship."

"What are you taking about? How can you get help from outside of this world?"

"It's a mere chance that brought the PokeMon to this world. I call in favors with them to assist Thorin on this quest. They were full of surprises that the dragon was not expecting."

"Erebor?"

"Thorin will retrieve the Arkenstone. The seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king."

"No. With or without … whatever, Thorin must not go near Erebor. No one must enter that mountain," Thrain was not proud as Gandalf expected. "He is waiting for them! They are in league: the dragon and the one! Hurry we must hurry."

Azog gave Gandalf a surprise attack with his mace knocking the wizard into the ground. His hat and weapons fell off from his hands. Gandalf hurried to take his staff preventing the pale orc from approaching him. The wizard demanded the orcs' master's whereabouts but Azog gave him an indirect answer. He found the army of Orcs and Wargs were ready and began to make their way to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf and Thrain escaped from Azog but were intercepted by the Necromancer.

"I wish I had the opportunity to see the … whatever for myself. But will you tell Thorin that I love him?" Thrain spoke in a sad tone.

"You will tell him yourself. You'll have a chance to see the PokeMon," said Gandalf.

"It's too late," Thrain said his last words before being killed by the Necromancer who revealed his true identity to Gandalf. The wizard was imprisoned subsequently.

* * *

><p>With the help of Bilbo, the hidden door was found and Thorin unlocked with the key. The hobbit was sent to find the Arkenstone but accidentally woke the dragon. Though he tried to use the secret object, Smaug was able to sense his presence. Bilbo tried speech to keep him from being burned by the dragon that knew the dwarves had sent the hobbit to steal for them. Smaug caused the place to rumble by sending the beams tumbling.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a shake in Bard's house and the rumbling was heard. Fear and hopelessness had reached Bard's daughters, however Bain spotted his father taking out a Black Arrow he hid. Bard and his son went out planning to set the Black Arrow into the Windlance. Bain hid the arrow from the guards while his father was arrested. The boy returned home.<p>

The orc pack led by Bolg arrived to the town and went along the rooftops unseen. Bofur got the Kingsfoil from the pig and was not aware that he was followed. The orcs all attacked the defenseless children and dwarves.

Bofur was being thrown by the orc that was being electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunder. "Bofur, you alright?" Jeffrey asked as he helped him up.

"About time you four got here. Am I glad to see you?" said the dwarf.

"Did they all go to the mountain?" Gardevoir asked.

"Not all of us, you'll find out," Bofur spoke as he recovered something from the floor.

"What is this?" Jeffrey asked.

"It's Kingsfoil, the weed we needed to cure Kili," said the dwarf and the PokeMon knew it had to be the work of the poison.

The elves went into the house and softened up the orcs. Kili managed to stab an orc with a knife sharing the kill with Tauriel but he fell to the ground screaming in pain. The remaining orc ran out reported to Bolg that Thorin left. Bolg ordered the remainder of the hunting party to retreat and Legolas went after them. Tauriel remained behind as she realized that Kili's health condition was in dire state. Bolg knew that Thorin had reached the mountain and ordered the hunting party to return to Dol Guldor. Bolg dueled with Legolas, but reached to a stalemate. The prince of Mirkwood chased Bolg using a horse.

Bofur led the PokeMon to the other dwarves' location and Tauriel stood in front of them.

"Athelas," the elf recognized the Kingsfoil and took it.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him," said Tauriel.

Oin, Bofur, and Fili lifted Kili and placed him on the bed while Tauriel began making the medicine using Athelas with the little girl holding the bowl. Team Fellowship held onto Kili and the children helped them out. Tauriel muttered incantations and placed the Athelas medicine into Kili's wound causing him to scream one last time. After Kili calmed down, the beautiful elf began to glow in Kili's sight as he was in a dreamlike state. The Morgul poison was successfully cleansed out of Kili and his leg was bandaged by Tauriel.

"I've heard tale of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin commented.

"Tauriel," said Kili.

"Lie still," said the elf.

"You cannot be her. She's far away. She's far, far away from me. She walks in star lights in another world, it was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?" Kili spoke of Tauriel's beauty making her feel touched. The young dwarf began to hold her hand.

"This is so beautiful," Gardevoir commented as tears flooded her eyes.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke as he felt touched and was crying for that.

"What a touching moment," Jeffrey commented.

"Yes indeed," Celebi smiled.

* * *

><p>The dwarves went down to help Bilbo with the dragon problem. First, they split up and distract Smaug. They all failed to slay Smaug using the forge, molten gold, and bombs. Eventually Smaug burst out and took off towards Laketown.<p>

* * *

><p>The townsfolk were frightened when seeing Smaug approaching. Tauriel, Oin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili were aware that the dragon was coming.<p>

"What is that?" Jeffrey asked.

"It's the dragon," said Fili.

"Here's the plan," the Machop began discussing with his teammates.

"Listen to me! Do you not know what is coming?" Bard shouted to the guards but was ignored.

"I am fire. I am … death," said Smaug.

**Author's Notes**

This is the end of this version of The Desolation of Smaug. There won't be any progress until summer. Here's a trailer for this version of the Battle of the Five Armies. When the next chapter is up, this note will be deleted.

"Pikachu, Gardevoir, you two distract the dragon. Celebi and I will help out with the evacuation," Jeffrey spoke according to plan.

Smaug proceeded incinerating Laketown as well as a number of civilians.

Pikachu's Thunder caught the dragon's attention and it turned to face the duo. "What are you exactly? I've never seen any creature like the two of you before," said Smaug confronting the PokeMon for the first time.

After the dragon's death, Team Fellowship went to the Lonely Mountain with Kili, Fili, Oin, and Bofur. They learned that Thorin was scouring the gold for the Arkenstone that was in Bilbo's possession.

Jeffrey and Bilbo received the mithril mail shirts as the dwarves prepared for war.

Gardevoir used Psychic to stop the enraged Thorin from killing Bilbo after the dwarf prince learned that the burglar gave Thranduil the Arkenstone.

The Battle of the Five Armies began when the dwarf army from Iron Hills arrived to fight the Mirkwood Elves until an Orc army under Azog's command interrupted.

"Your people gave their lives to defend this place. We are to sit here and do nothing?!" Jeffrey shouted at Thorin when the orcs were gaining on the human, elven, and dwarven armies.

"Will you follow me? One last time?" Thorin asked his companions and Team Fellowship.

The PokeMon joined in the fight to surprise of Dain and his army.

Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Team Fellowship pursued Azog in Ravenhill.

After Fili was killed, Kili pursued Azog. Tauriel and Kili fought Bolg together but they were nearly killed.

"Thorin!" Kili hurried to his uncle but was too late.

It is likely in this crossover, Kili and Tauriel would be King and Queen of Erebor.

Team Fellowship made a stop in Rivendell as they wrote books of their adventures.

"Jeffrey, you will need an army before facing Sauron's forces," said Gandalf.

"That means we need more PokeMon," said the Machop.

Team Fellowship made a banner to recruit PokeMon.

"Take this with you," Gandalf gave a special white stone. "When this signal stone glow, Middle-earth will need Team Fellowship."

"Celebi, take us to the PokeMon world," Jeffrey ordered as Team Fellowship temporarily left Middle-earth.


End file.
